Modern portable consumer and industrial electronics, such as navigation systems, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including mobile communication. As users become more empowered with the growth of mobile communication technology, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new device space.
The ever increasing need for information in modern life requires users to have access to information at all times, at increasing data rates. However, signals used in mobile communication effectively experience various types of interference from numerous sources, which affect the quality and speed of the accessible data.
Thus, a need still remains for a communication system with modulation classifier. In view of the increasing consumer needs, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.